warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight
|pastaffie = WindClan, Rogue, Loner, Tall Shadow's Camp, Wind Runner's Camp |namest = Kit: Warrior: Loner: Medicine Cat: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Moth Flight Mothflight Mothflight Mothflight Mothflight |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |familyl = Wind Gorsestar Emberkit, Dust Muzzle Morning Whisker |familyt = Mother: Father: Brothers: Sister: |mentor = None Known |apps = None Known |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided |deadbooks = Tallstar's Revenge}} Mothflight is a white she-cat with soft, short furRevealed on Kate's blog and stormy, bright green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Shortly after Heatherstar's leader ceremony, Mothflight inquires why she is lingering. The former confesses that she wishes to stay in StarClan for a bit longer, and asks the latter about her identity. Mothflight answers with her name, eyes shining, and Heatherstar notes that she was WindClan's first medicine cat. Mothflight then nods, and Heatherstar adds that she discovered the Moonstone. Mothflight replies that she watched her naming ceremony, and waited for the others to leave, so that they could speak privately. :Heatherstar asks her if she has a prophecy, but Mothflight replies that it is more of a warning than a prophecy. She then tells Heatherstar to listen carefully, and to not demand the loyalty of her Clan. Heatherstar retorts that she would demand it, and Mothflight responds that her warriors should decide where their loyalty is. She hisses that it should lie with their Clan, prompting Mothflight to respond that she can't test it. Heatherstar replies that she is their leader, and Mothflight answers that she is young, and wisdom comes with experience, then asking to let her words guide her. :Heatherstar then snorts that she will make decisions herself, and Mothflight soothes her, stating that she doesn't realize that occasionally, warriors will leave what they love before they understand what they value. Heatherstar asks if she meant their Clan, and Mothflight stares back silently, before the former adds that warriors who left their Clan betrayed them. Mothflight then tells Heatherstar that a cat whose loyalty to WindClan wavers will leave her territory to discover where his heart lies. Heatherstar asks if one of her cats will turn rogue, and Mothflight, eyes like stars, replies that she must let him stray, as it would be the way to discover where he belonged. :When Talltail returns, Heatherstar explains to him that she knew he would leave. Talltail asks what she means, and she replies that when she received her nine lives, Mothflight warned that a warrior would leave her Clan. She adds that being headstrong at that point, she denied Mothflight's warning, but realized that she was right. Talltail inquires how she knew the cat was him, and Heatherstar describes his behavior, noting that Mothflight told her to let him go. :During Talltail's nine lives ceremony, Mothflight introduces herself to Talltail, and the latter replies that he is honored to meet her. Her eyes flash, and explains that she is a cat like him, despite walking with StarClan, and their only difference is that she watches all following generations, as he would one day. Talltail asks Mothflight if she watches him, and Mothflight replies that they were always present, but he was not ready to see them, and had to make his choice before he could view them. Mothflight's eyes then shine brighter than her fur, and she adds that he did well, and StarClan is proud of him. :Talltail does not understand her, but Mothflight adds that he would discover something that would bring change to all Clans, and that he must have faith in his destiny, as it would lead his Clan to where it belonges. She reminds him of the time he spent outside of WindClan, and that only he knew that a Clan cat could survive anyplace. Talltail's body then wracks with spasms as Mothflight gives him his fourth life, one for a sense of adventure, so he could embrace the greatest challenge with determination. She then leaves, and Talltail is released from his spasms. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc The First Battle :She is born to Wind Runner and Gorse Fur, along with Emberkit, Morning Whisker, and Dust Muzzle. Shortly after she's born Dappled Pelt remarks that the kits are all small, but yet they appear to be perfect. Gray Wing visits Wind and her kits and notices that they are nursing. At Emberkit's burial, Wind tells the cats that he can't be buried, and Gorse Fur gently reminds her that she needs to remember her other kits that need her. The Blazing Star : A Forest Divided : In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Mothflight is an ancient WindClan warrior. :Mothflight is a young cat who is described to be restless, absent-minded, and easily distracted. In the short story, "How the Moonstone Was Discovered", she returns from what is supposed to be a hunting patrol with berries instead of prey for the Clan to eat. When she is asked what the berries are for, she replies that she doesn't know, but she thought they would be useful. :She is often caught by the WindClan deputy, Gorsefur, sniffing at plants on other Clans' territories. Once when the WindClan leader, Wind, leads a patrol near ShadowClan territory, Mothflight follows a blue feather as it floats on the breeze, flying closer and closer to the Thunderpath, where a monster approaches them. Gorsefur puts his life at risk, shoving her to the far side of the Thunderpath to avoid the approaching monster, thus saving her life. When Wind asks what she was doing, she claims that she felt the feather was calling to her, telling her to follow it. Wind, who isn't happy with this, exiles her from WindClan. Mothflight, now a loner, walks for the rest of the day, crossing ShadowClan territory in the direction the feather had called her. :As she is licking her grazed paws, she sees a large hole in the ground, which she soon climbs down. She then sees a shining stone, three tail-lengths tall. She closes her eyes and presses her nose to it. When she opens them again, she is surrounded by shimmering cats. The cats welcome her, and tell her the name of the stone: the Moonstone. She is told to take the knowledge of the sacred stone back to the forest cats, and she replies that she cannot, since she was exiled. StarClan tells her that she was exiled for this reason, so that she would find the Moonstone. She claims that Wind will never let her return, but StarClan brings the dreaming Wind into Mothflight's dream, where they tell her to welcome her new medicine cat. Wind nods and disappears. She is told to find three other cats, Cloudspots of ThunderClan, Dapplepelt of RiverClan, and Pebbleheart of ShadowClan, to become medicine cats as well, and bring them to the Moonstone at the next half-moon, thus being the reason why the Clans have medicine cats. The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Mothflight is briefly appears on Wind Runner’s page. When Wind realized she was expecting kits and asked if she and Gorse could become part of the group, eager for her kits to have the protection of this larger group. After the Great Battle, the family stayed on the moor but separated themselves from most of the mountains cats. :Moth Flight is mentioned to be a soft-furred, white she-cat with green eyes, and one of the first cats to be born to the group of cats living on the moor, being the daughter of Wind Runner and Gorse Fur. She is described as dreamy, restless, and curious, and an unlikely warrior, despite her WindClan abilities. She wanders onto the Thunderpath, and is pushed out of the way by Gorsefur, which nearly causes his death. She is then exiled from WindClan by Windstar. She follows signs including a feather and a flying bird, arriving at the Moonstone. She is then visited by StarClan and becomes the first true medicine cat, returning to the Clans and spreading the information. Trivia *In a recent chat on the Official Warriors and Seekers Message Boards with an editor of the series, it was revealed that she might feature in the super edition after ''Bramblestar's Storm.Revealed on Official Warriors and Seekers Message Boards This is later confirmed to be true, with a Super Edition being released in 2015 called Moth Flight's Vision.Revealed on Kate's blog *She, Morning Whisker, and Dust Muzzle are accidentally listed under Clear Sky's camp in the allegiances for The Blazing Star, as she and her siblings are shown to be living with their parents in Tall Shadow's camp. *She has attenttion deficit disorder.Revealed in Kate's Blog Category:Characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Warriors Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Loner Category:Females Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Wind: Father: :Gorsestar: Brothers: :Emberkit: :Dust Muzzle:Revealed on Kate's Blog Sister: :Morning Whisker:Revealed on Kate's Blog Grandmothers: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 2 :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 15 Aunt: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 2 Distant Descendants: :Ashfoot: :Crowfeather: :Two Unnamed Kits: :Eaglekit: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Fernsong : :Sorrelstripe : :Hollytuft : Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Warriors Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Loner Category:Females Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters